


Just a Kiss

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, becomes, tumblr writing prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: "I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth" for Lor'themar/Rommath!A tiny snippet.





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyforce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyforce/gifts).



Rommath ignores the pounding in his ears and the niggling sense that Lor’themar is humoring him, and continues shoving the Ranger Lord backwards into the curtained alcove that branches off the hall. He stops when Lor’themar’s back hits the wall with the audible clinking of armour and maille, maintaining the pressure of his flattened palms against Lor’themar’s chest. 

If he stops to think too hard through the anger that’s gripped him Rommath is afraid he might feel foolish; Lor’themar Theron is nearly a head taller than himself, and more than well enough trained and armed that if he didn’t wish to be here he was more than capable of disabling Rommath and leaving. So Rommath embraces his anger, looses his delicate control on his magic and lets himself glow with it, stokes the fires of his outrage in response to the calmly sanguine expression on Lor’themar’s face. 

“You have no right to speak that way,” Rommath hisses, hands inefficaciously clenching against armour. He knows, logically, that nothing Lor’themar said was out of line, but he can’t fully bring himself to admit it yet.

“Rommath,” Lor’themar says, terribly gently, and Rommath finds himself unable to look away from the soft curve of his mouth; slightly overwide and unlovely, but lush and expressive. “Rommath–” Lor’themar says again, but Rommath makes a breathless noise and throws himself into Lor’themar’s arms, arching up and winding his arms around Lor’themar’s neck to kiss him desperately.


End file.
